The Camping Trip
by Anime Cherry Blossom
Summary: Alright so I was think about fan fiction in school and almost had a nosebleed in the middle of class. I was thinking about if a bunch of Hetalia character went on a camping trip. The first chapter is kinda boring but it will get better. Yaoi a little lemon later on
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

Hello every one I really hope you like this it took me an entire day at school to think about this entire thing and so it was about first period when I almost had a nosebleed in the middle of class thinking about it.  
~enjoy~

**America**: dudes this was such a great idea

**Great Britain**: what is so cool about getting bitten by mosquitoes

**America**: stop being such a downer. A get away for a bunch of the guy countries is just what we need(he said looking at everyone)

**Italy**: Germany, where is Japan

**Germany**: he said he didn't want to come

(cut to Japan)

**Japan**: ah... it is so peaceful and quiet like it always should be (picking up a cup of tea sitting outside on his porch in his kimono)

(cut back)

**Russia**: yes this should be a fun weekend right china

(China feels a shiver run down his spin)

**France**: hohoho so we are finally here

(It was a huge patch of dirt surrounded by trees)

**Spain**: at least we are out of that forest now

**Romano**: I agree

**America**: alright so I think we should like draw straws to decide what jobs we get to set up

**Poland**: alright that sounds fine

(Lithuania nods his head in agreement)

Alright so that is all I am going to write for this chapter sorry if it is a little boring but please stay tuned. Please review and tell me who your favorite paring is, mine is Italy X Germany.


	2. Chapter 2

******The jobs everyone chooses**

So thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really hope everyone likes this. Now listen I will include most of the parings but if I accidentally don't, please don't kill me in my sleep. USUK in later chapters. Hope you enjoy 3

**America**: so dudes who wants to pick out their job now

**France**: awww I can't work this pretty face too hard

**England**: suck it up France

**Germany:** that's right we all have to help out

**America**: alright now guys you will pick from the two baseball hats, one has the name of your partner and the other, your job

**Italy**: ve I wanna go first

**Spain**: that's fine with me

(Italy picks from the hat and suddenly grabs on to Germany)

**Italy**: I picked Germany and we are going to get the fire wood ( he said smiling)

**Germany**: fine, just get of of me Italy ( he said blushing still trying to get Italy off of him)

**England:** alright then I will go next

(England reaches in and pulls out a name from each hat than he freezes)

**America**: what's wrong dude you look like you saw a ghost or something

(He garbs the two tickets and starts laughing hysterically)

**America**: dude you got France your worst enemy, that's so funny (he said still laughing)

**France**: I got England we we what are we doing with each other, maybe this or maybe some of that ho ho ho ho

**England**: (still trying to register everything)

**America**: no you guys are setting up the tents

**Russia**: well I am next I guess

(suddenly he started to smile in that creepy way he does)

**Russia**: I got China

**China**: I knew it

**Russia**: we will be washing dishes with each other down by the river all alone

**China**: (hides behind panda)

**America**: Lithuania, dude your up next

**Poland**: that's alright me and Lithuania will make the food

(Lithuania nodded in agreement)

**Spain**: I call next

(he reached in and picked up one of each)

**Spain**: looks like me and Romano are going to unpack everything

**Romano**: Dam it I am with that tomato bastard, at least it is not that potato loving bastard

**Spain**: awww come on and be nice

**Romano**: no

**America**: alright that is everyone

**England**: wait what about you

**America**: oh I am the leader so I just walk around watching you. That is because I am America and I am the hero

(at that moment England took a frying pan and knocked America out)

(then everyone left him there tied up just thinking he would get in there way)

**Canada**: um what can I do

**Polar Bear**: who are you

**Canada**: I'm Canada

So I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Next chapter there will be more action I swear. Any way who else thinks Canada is the cutest thing ever. Alright please review this and write what Hetalia characters you like to be together the best. Then maybe just maybe I will put the couple together in this fanfic. Peace out 3


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jobs**

**Sorry it took so long. I absolutely hate school so much. Also for some odd reason I now have a social life and it is so much work geez. Now then this chapter it rather long so good luck.**

**~England & France~**

**England: **I don't understand why I have to do this with you

**France: **That is so mean, do you not like me

**England: **No I don't you yankee, have I not made myself clear

**France: **Well now so you almost done with your share

**England: **Wait your done with 3 tents already

**France: **Ho ho ho are you impressed or would you like some help

**England: **No way I can do it myself you wanker

**France: **Fine sure if you don't want my help well then

**(**France jumps on England's back and hugs he by the neck**)**

**England: **Wha... what get of of me you wine-loving freak

**France:** Why you are so warm mon a mi

**England**: Just get off

**(**After wards they finished setting up the tents**)**

**~Germany & Italy~**

**Italy**: This is fun don't you think so too

**Germany**: (whispering) Just wait until he gets tired

**Italy**: What

**Germany**: Nothing,

**Italy**: It is getting dark huh ve~

**Germany**: Who cares

**Italy**: Well it's just nothing

**Germany**: tell me

**Italy**: Don't worry ve~

**Germany**: Hm

(It got later and much darker)

**Germany**: Ita...

(Italy suddenly jumps on Germany and hugs him shaking)

**Italy**: Help me Germany, the dark is scary~

**Germany**: Umm it is okay (oh my god he is so cute)

(Then they got the fire wood and headed back)

**~Russia & China~ **

**Russia**: Isn't this nice we are all alone by the water

**China**: (shaking a lot)

**Russia**: We could do any thing and no one would know

**China**: (Trying to run away)

**Russia**: Oh trying to get away are we (hanging on to China)

~**Lithuania & Poland~**

(Ignoring work and making out)

**~Romano & Spain~**

**Spain**: Romano can't you help out (pleading)

**Romano**: Shut up you tomato bastard

(Spain sneaks up and jumps on top of Romano)

**Spain**: Please, you are always so~~ mean

**Romano**: Get off me Idiot

**Spain**: Then help out

**Romano**: Fine I will help just get off

**Spain**: (satisfied with himself)

**~America~**

(Still knocked out from the frying pan and tied up)

**~Canada~ **

**Canada**: Can I help out

**Polar Bear**: Who are you

**Canada**: I'm Canada

**So how was that? I think this one was pretty good. Sorry it took so long. I am an artist and have been drawing and reading a lot because I am just cool like that. Any way review and favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys see I am actually updating soon after my other one. Any way I have realized something I never did a disclaimer... oh well, whatever I will just do it now. I really wish I owned Hetalia but I don't cause if I did there would be a lot incense. Any way **

**~Enjoy~**

**Smores, anyone**

(After everyone ate dinner and America woke up)

**America**: Alright dudes I have the best idea ever

**England**: Oh god

**America**: We should all make smores

**Italy**: Ve~ I agree that would be yummy

**France**: I think so too that way, ~I can drug one and give it to Engalnd~

**England**: Excuse me

**France**: Nothing

**Russia**: Smores sound good (patting China on the back harshly) don't you agree China

**China**: (Shaking holding on to panda and shaking his head up and down)

**America**: Alright then dudes, I have the grand crackers, mash mellows, and chocolate right here

**England**: Were did those just come from

**Germany**: I have already gotten the fire ready

(Everyone sat down around the fire and started making the smores)

**America**: England dude why are you chanting in to the fire

**England**: (Making weird sounds)

**Russia**: (Staring at a leaf intently, then it suddenly catches on fire and he turns around smiling at China)

**China**: (Sitting next to Russia, scared) How do you do that

**America**: Isn't this so awesome dudes

(Suddenly Prussia comes out) -Thanks to TheGreatCC for the great idea)

**Prussia**: It isn't as awesome as I am

(Then Hungry comes out and hits Prussia on the head with her frying pan, then drags him off into the forest)

**Everyone**: (Watches very confused)

**France**: (Whispering) England is really going to like his smore

**Italy**: Ve~ isn't this so great Germany

**Germany**: (Thinking) This is a waste of time

**Lithuania/Poland**: (Feeding each other)

**Romano**: Geez this is taking too long

**Spain**: You need to be patient Romano

**Romano**: Fuck being patient (Throwing his stick and marsh mellow on the ground)

**Spain**: Alright clam down Romano

**Canada**: (Roasting a marsh mellow) This is going to be so

tasty

**America**: Oh hey bro, when did you get here

**Canada**: I have been here the entire time

**America**: Alright dudes since all of the marsh mellows are gone I have an awesome idea

**Germany**: What how are all the marsh mellows all gone

**Romano**: For once I agree with the potato bastard, all of us just had one

**England**: I will tell you how, this guy wolfed it all down

**Italy**: I am still hungry~

**Germany**: Soldiers never show there weakness to their enemy, Italy

**America**: What ever alright dudes now who would like to hear my awesome plan

**France**: Do we have a choice

**England**: Yes, I am not very interested my self

**America**: Well too bad cause I am going to tell you dudes anyway

**England**: Fine just get it over with

**America**: Cool so I was thinking …...

**So do you guys feel like murdering me now. I decided to leave it on a cliff hanger. Now just watch me take forever to update it. School is starting so I now have an excuse. Although I promise you guys will like the next chapter, a little hint, some people kiss, Your welcome. Any way please Review and favorite also give me ideas and I might just use them. I hope you liked reading my messed up fantasizes online.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth or Dare**

**Hello people sorry I have been gone for a while. First I got like three projects in science (Which I am right now ignoring). Then my computer decided to break so ya and that social life I was talking about started to go up hill (sadly). Oh ya so I am about to tell you guys about the cliff hanger I left you guys with. Don't you guys just hate me. Alright please Enjoy~**

**America**: Alright so I was thinking that we could play truth or dare

**England**: Oh god

**Italy**: I think that is a wonderful idea

**Germany**: I don't know

**America**: Oh come on dudes, it's a wonderful idea

**France**: I will play

**Russia**: I will too….. so will you, right _china_

**China: **y-ya sure

**America**: Alright then it is settled we are going to play

**America**: I will go first, England truth or dare

**England**: I don't trust you so, truth

**America**: Would you ever go out with France, hmm

**England**: W-what of course not you wanker, that is disgusting

**France**: That hurts England

**America**: Hahaha dude England is totally blushing

**England**: Whatever, Germany your turn truth or dare

**Germany**: I am not a little girl so dare

**England**: I dare you to kiss Italy

**Italy**: Ve~

**Germany**: Excuse me, I-i could never do that (Blushing like crazy)

**Ital**y: It is just a dare though

(Italy leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips)

**Everyone**: Aaaawwww

**Germany**: Sh-shut up

**Italy**: What is wrong Germany

**Germany**: N-nothing, America your turn truth or dare

**America**: Dare dude cause I am the hero

**Germany**: Fine, make out with England

**England**: What, wait why me

**America**: Aw relax dude it is just a dare right

**England**: (Backing away blushing much darker than before)

**England**: Get away from me you wanker

(America goes in for the kiss. It starts out as just a little innocent thing. Then America slowly slips his tongue in England's mouth. They both fight for dominance after England brings his arms and raps them around America's neck. America pulls out from the kiss. Both of them panting for air)

**America**: Well how was that (Turning his head towards everyone to show everyone the big grin on his face)

**Everyone**: (Staring with shocked faces)

**England**: (Quickly pulls his arms away) Yes are all of wankers happy now (Obviously blushing from the kiss)

**America**: Alright now Russia truth or dare

**Russia**: Dare

**America**: I dare you to have 7 minutes in heaven with China

**China**: WAIT, what why me

(Russia picks China up easily and brings him in to the nearest tent)

**America**: Ya Russia get some

**Italy**: Germany, what does 'get some' mean

**Germany**: Just forget about it Italy

~7 minutes later~

(Russia comes out of the tent sparkling while China walks rubbing his back)

**America**: Welcome back

**Russia**: Yes, _China_ truth or dare

**China**: (Scared and shivering) t-truth

**Russia**: _Did you like it _

**China**: Ahh, pervert, but (Shrinking down) I guess… sort of

**China**: Any way, France truth or dare

**France**: Dare

**China**: I dare you to lick England's neck all the way up

**England**: Are you guys like trying to gang up on me tonight

**France**: I like this dare

(France walks over and pins England against a tree)

**England**: What are you doing you wanker

(France slowly starts to move his tongue up the British man's neck. Germany covers Italy's

eyes)

**Italy**: Ve~ I can't see

**France**: How was that

**England**: Never come near me again

**France**: Aw that hurts, well any way truth or dare Italy

**Italy**: Ve~ me

**France**: Uh hu

** Italy**: Um dare

**France**: Italy I dare you to strip off pieces of your clothing one by one

**Italy**: Alright, since we are all male here

**Germany**: Wait, Italy you can't do that

**Italy**: Ve~ why not

**Germany**: That's because umm ah

**Italy**: It is a dare

(Italy slowly takes off all of his clothing one by one. Starting with his shirt, then his shoes, next came his socks, and finally his pants. The small Italian was in nothing but his boxers. Germany could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter. Suddenly everyone hears something in the bushes)

**America**: Dude what was that

(Italy being the scardie cat he is jumps on to Germany. The German almost goes totally ballistic with the tiny almost naked man in front of him. Russia goes and picks up a little raccoon that almost immediately runs away)

**America**: Ha you guys were so freaked out, anyway come on Italy finis up your dare

**Italy**: Okay

**Germany**: (Stands up and heads toward the forest)

**Italy**: Ve~ Germany where are you going

**Germany**: To the bathroom

(After he returned the Italian had all of his clothes still on, so he went back to sit next to the smaller male)

**Italy**: Lithuania truth or dare

**Lithuania**: Truth

(America leans over and whispers something it Italy's ear)

**Italy**: Okay~ Lithuania do you like Belarus in any way

(Lithuania freezes up)

**Poland**: Of course not, right Litty

**Lithuania**: R-right of course not, hahaha

**Lithuania**: Alright so it is my turn to pick umm Poland truth or dare

**Poland**: Truth

**Lithuania**: (Blushing) Do you want to merge our countries together

**Poland**: I would love to

**Everyone Else**: (Trying not to get involved in their perverted moments together)

**Poland**: Ah hem alright then, truth or dare Spain

**Spain**: Truth please

**Poland**: Do you ever have fantasies about Romano

**Romano**: If you answer that question I will end you

**Spain**: Y-yes I do

**Romano**: Shut up you idiot

**Spain**: Romano, truth or dare

**Romano**: I am not a pussy so dare

**Spain**: I dare you to share a tent with me

**Romano**: What no I would never do that with you, you tomato bustard

(Romano suddenly stood up and ran into the forest

**America**: Well I guess that ends the game dudes

**Germany**: Y-yea

They all stand up to get on their night clothes

**Canada**: No one asked me a dare

**Polar Bear**: Who are you

**Canada**: I am Canada (Sign)

**So how did you guys like it. I really like this chapter. Actually I have everything for this fan fiction written down I am just way too lazy to write it down, so yea sorry about my laziness. But it is the price for my perviness so I am fine with it. Also I want to tell you now I am actually a USUK fan but I want to try and include all of the couple ships in here so sorry if I missed you. Any who hope you enjoyed my messed up fantasies online. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow guys I am so sorry for being gone for so~ long. Anyway summer is here and now I am free from all of my reports. Although my social studies teacher is replacing someone else is taking her place. Me and all my friends were freaking out. Literally everyone in the class said what when she told us. Anyway please enjoy the story.**

**Spin the bottle (After some drinks)**

**America**: I think this is an awesome idea

**England**: (Rambling on stupidly)

**Italy**: Ve~ I think all of those guys are drunk Germany

**Germany**: Ya I think so too

**Italy**: Why?

**Germany**: Because they obviously can't hold their liquor

**France**: I have a wonderful idea

**America**: What is it bro

**France**: What if we all play spin the bottle

**England**: You bloody wankers you won't even listen to what I am saying so why don't we just play

**Italy**: It does seem like a fun game

**Germany**: I don't know

**Russia**: It seems harmless enough

**Poland**: So how do we play any way

**France**: Well one person spins the bottle and whatever person the top lands on that person and the spinner have to kiss

**America**: I love this idea dudes (runs off to go and get a finished wine bottle since they already had many)

**England**: Whatever, hiccup

**(After America returns)**

**Italy**: Can I go first

**France**: Sure my little Italy

**Germany**: (Glares at France)

**Italy**: Alright here I go (Spins the bottle)

**(The bottle then spins for a total of 4 seconds before stopping on Germany)**

**Italy**: Wow Germany it landed on you

**Germany**: Just my luck though

**(Italy then suddenly leans forward and gives Germany an innocent little peck on the lips very softly)**

**Everyone Else**: Awwwwwwww

**Germany**: Zur hölle fahren

**(Everyone else just slightly started laughing)**

**America**: Alrighty who is next

**Lithuania**: I will

**Poland**: Oh no you will not

**Lithuania**: Why not

**Poland**: Just get over here

**Lithuania**: Alright

**(Then both went back in their tent for the rest of the night)**

**America**: Alrighty then dudes I'm next

**England**: Who bloody cares

**America**: (Spind the bottle so hard it spins for 5 minutes straight)

**~5 minutes later~**

**(The bottle then stops on everyone's little favorite Canadian)**

**Canada**: Wait what m-me

**England**: Bloody hell

**America**: Aww hey little bro when you get here

**Canada**: I have been here the entire time

**America**: Really heh sorry then

**(America the stands up and goes sits down next to Canada)**

**America**: A dare is a dare

**(He then leans in and gives Canada the cutest little peck on the fore head)**

**America**: (Smirks but with a blush spread lightly on his cheeks)

**Canada**: (blushes and puts a hand to his fore head)

**England**: Stop it with the mushy atmoshere you bloody wankers)

**America**: Aww England are you jealous

**England**: (Blushes) Of course not l-lets just get on with the game

**France**: I will go next then

**(France pushes the bottle...it lands on England)**

**France**: Oh England hohohoho

**England**: I bloody think not I have been picked on enough tonight

**(England then proceeds to break the forth wall)**

**England**: Why are you always trying to pick on me huh Blossom

**Blossom**: Why else (shrugs) it's fun

**England**: I hate you so much

**Blossom**: Thank you that means so~ much to me

**(I then prosume to pull the screen back down)**

**France**: Come on England it is time

**(England then runs off in to the forest yelling 'IDIOTS')**

**Russia**: Lets just continue shall we

**America**: Ya I think that is a great idea

**(France sat in shock the rest of the time)**

**America**: Your turn Russia

**Russia**: Alright

**(Russia spins the bottle and it lands on guess who none other than China)**

**China**:Why me

**(Russia then pulls China in to a rough yet gentle kiss. After China then yelps and runs far... far behind panda)**

**Russia**: Ok I think Spain should go next then

**Spain**: That is totaly fine with me

**(He then spins the bottle)**

**Romano**: Fuck me

**Spain**: Hey Romano ot landed on you

**Romano**: Ya I know you Tomato-idiot

**Spain**: Alright ready

**Romano**: Wait what no-

**(Spain then takes a hold on to Romano's chin and pulls him in to a kiss. It was just on the lips but every one could feel the room heating up)**

**America**: OK I think that is enough you guys

**(The two then had to stop their kiss because others just HAD to interfere)**

**Spain**: I think that was all of us

**America**: Yup it sure was

**Germany**: I think we should all go to bed soon anyway it is almost 12:00

**America**: No way I have another idea

**everyone there**: Dear lord not again

**America**: No we will do right after I go and find England got it

**Everyone**: Urg fine (Knowing they can't argue with the idiot in front of them anyway)

**Alrighty hi everyone sorry I have been gone so~ long. My computer broke so I had to get a new one. Any way sorry if this was rushed I am trying to type it before Cryaotic starts his live stream. Oh no 1 minute left sorry have to go. Please reveiw and I encourage people to PM me Bye~ ^/^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I have been gone for so long guys. I will try to post two chapters of fan fiction every Saturday night right before Cryoatic's live broadcast. So here is the story. Hope you enjoy~….. Oh yea I don't own Hetalia.**

**America**: Alright you guys ready

**England**: Bloody hell just tell us already

**(America picks up a flash light from the ground, flicks it on and brings it up to his face)**

**America**: Let's tell scary stories

**Everyone else**: (groans)

**America**: No this is a great idea

**Italy & Romano**: I don't know (shaking)

**China**: Yea I agree with them

**Russia**: I don't know this seems fun, actually can I go first America

**America**: Sure, that's the spirit Russia

**Russia**: Alright here I go,

**Russian researchers in the late 1940s kept five people awake for fifteen days using an experimental gas based stimulant. They were kept in a sealed environment to carefully monitor their oxygen intake so the gas didn't kill them, since it was toxic in high concentrations. This was before closed circuit cameras so they had only microphones and 5 inch thick glass porthole sized windows into the chamber to monitor them. The chamber was stocked with books, cots to sleep on but no bedding, running water and toilet, and enough dried food to last all five for over a month. **

**The test subjects were political prisoners deemed enemies of the state during World War II. **

**Everything was fine for the first five days; the subjects hardly complained having been promised (falsely) thatCccp rust**

**Ovalh3Added by Ovalh3**

** they would be freed if they submitted to the test and did not sleep for 30 days. Their conversations and activities were monitored and it was noted that they continued to talk about increasingly traumatic incidents in their past, and the general tone of their conversations took on a darker aspect after the 4 day mark. **

**After five days they started to complain about the circumstances and events that lead them to where they were and started to demonstrate severe paranoia. They stopped talking to each other and began alternately whispering to the microphones and one way mirrored portholes. Oddly they all seemed to think they could win the trust of the experimenters by turning over their comrades, the other subjects in captivity with them. At first the researchers suspected this was an effect of the gas itself... **

**After nine days the first of them started screaming. He ran the length of the chamber repeatedly yelling at the top of his lungs for 3 hours straight, he continued attempting to scream but was only able to produce occasional squeaks. The researchers postulated that he had physically torn his vocal cords. The most surprising thing about this behavior is how the other captives reacted to it... or rather didn't react to it. They continued whispering to the microphones until the second of the captives started to scream. The 2 non-screaming captives took the books apart, smeared page after page with their own feces and pasted them calmly over the glass portholes. The screaming promptly stopped. **

**So did the whispering to the microphones. **

**After 3 more days passed. The researchers checked the microphones hourly to make sure they were working, since they thought it impossible that no sound could be coming with 5 people inside. The oxygen consumption in the chamber indicated that all 5 must still be alive. In fact it was the amount of oxygen 5 people would consume at a very heavy level of strenuous exercise. On the morning of the 14th day the researchers did something they said they would not do to get a reaction from the captives, they used the intercom inside the chamber, hoping to provoke any response from the captives they were afraid were either dead or vegetables. **

**They announced: "We are opening the chamber to test the microphones step away from the door and lie flat on the floor or you will be shot. Compliance will earn one of you your immediate freedom." **

**To their surprise they heard a single phrase in a calm voice response: "We no longer want to be freed." **

**Debate broke out among the researchers and the military forces funding the research. Unable to provoke any more response using the intercom it was finally decided to open the chamber at midnight on the fifteenth day. **

**The chamber was flushed of the stimulant gas and filled with fresh air and immediately voices from the microphones began to object. 3 different voices began begging, as if pleading for the life of loved ones to turn the gas back on. The chamber was opened and soldiers sent in to retrieve the test subjects. They began to scream louder than ever, and so did the soldiers when they saw what was inside. Four of the five subjects were still alive, although no one could rightly call the state that any of them in 'life.' **

**The food rations past day 5 had not been so much as touched. There were chunks of meat from the dead test subject's thighs and chest stuffed into the drain in the center of the chamber, blocking the drain and allowing 4 inches of water to accumulate on the floor. Precisely how much of the water on the floor was actually blood was never determined. All four 'surviving' test subjects also had large portions of muscle and skin torn away from their bodies. The destruction of flesh and exposed bone on their finger tips indicated that the wounds were inflicted by hand, not with teeth as the researchers initially thought. Closer examination of the position and angles of the wounds indicated that most if not all of them were self-inflicted. **

**The abdominal organs below the ribcage of all four test subjects had been removed. While the heart, lungs and diaphragm remained in place, the skin and most of the muscles attached to the ribs had been ripped off, exposing the lungs through the ribcage. All the blood vessels and organs remained intact, they had just been taken out and laid on the floor, fanning out around the eviscerated but still living bodies of the subjects. The digestive tract of all four could be seen to be working, digesting food. It quickly became apparent that what they were digesting was their own flesh that they had ripped off and eaten over the course of days. **

**Most of the soldiers were Russian special operatives at the facility, but still many refused to return to the chamber to remove the test subjects. They continued to scream to be left in the chamber and alternately begged and demanded that the gas be turned back on, lest they fall asleep... **

**To everyone's surprise the test subjects put up a fierce fight in the process of being removed from the chamber. One of the Russian soldiers died from having his throat ripped out, another was gravely injured by having his testicles ripped off and an artery in his leg severed by one of the subject's teeth. Another 5 of the soldiers lost their lives if you count ones that committed suicide in the weeks following the incident. **

**In the struggle one of the four living subjects had his spleen ruptured and he bled out almost immediately. The medical researchers attempted to sedate him but this proved impossible. He was injected with more than ten times the human dose of a morphine derivative and still fought like a cornered animal, breaking the ribs and arm of one doctor. When heart was seen to beat for a full two minutes after he had bled out to the point there was more air in his vascular system than blood. Even after it stopped he continued to scream and flail for another 3 minutes, struggling to attack anyone in reach and just repeating the word "MORE" over and over, weaker and weaker, until he finally fell silent. **

**The surviving three test subjects were heavily restrained and moved to a medical facility, the two with intact vocal cords continuously begging for the gas demanding to be kept awake... **

**The most injured of the three was taken to the only surgical operating room that the facility had. In the process of preparing the subject to have his organs placed back within his body it was found that he was effectively immune to the sedative they had given him to prepare him for the surgery. He fought furiously against his restraints when the anesthetic gas was brought out to put him under. He managed to tear most of the way through a 4 inch wide leather strap on one wrist, even through the weight of a 200 pound soldier holding that wrist as well. It took only a little more anesthetic than normal to put him under, and the instant his eyelids fluttered and closed, his heart stopped. In the autopsy of the test subject that died on the operating table it was found that his blood had triple the normal level of oxygen. His muscles that were still attached to his skeleton were badly torn and he had broken 9 bones in his struggle to not be subdued. Most of them were from the force his own muscles had exerted on them. **

**The second survivor had been the first of the group of five to start screaming. His vocal cords destroyed he was unable to beg or object to surgery, and he only reacted by shaking his head violently in disapproval when the anesthetic gas was brought near him. He shook his head yes when someone suggested, reluctantly, they try the surgery without anesthetic, and did not react for the entire 6 hour procedure of replacing his abdominal organs and attempting to cover them with what remained of his skin. The surgeon presiding stated repeatedly that it should be medically possible for the patient to still be alive. One terrified nurse assisting the surgery stated that she had seen the patients mouth curl into a smile several times, whenever his eyes met hers. **

**When the surgery ended the subject looked at the surgeon and began to wheeze loudly, attempting to talk while struggling. Assuming this must be something of drastic importance the surgeon had a pen and pad fetched so the patient could write his message. It was simple. "Keep cutting." **

**The other two test subjects were given the same surgery, both without anesthetic as well. Although they had to be injected with a paralytic for the duration of the operation. The surgeon found it impossible to perform the operation while the patients laughed continuously. Once paralyzed the subjects could only follow the attending researchers with their eyes. The paralytic cleared their system in an abnormally short period of time and they were soon trying to escape their bonds. The moment they could speak they were again asking for the stimulant gas. The researchers tried asking why they had injured themselves, why they had ripped out their own guts and why they wanted to be given the gas again. **

**Only one response was given: "I must remain awake." **

**All three subject's restraints were reinforced and they were placed back into the chamber awaiting determination as to what should be done with them. The researchers, facing the wrath of their military 'benefactors' for having failed the stated goals of their project considered euthanizing the surviving subjects. The commanding officer, an ex-KGB instead saw potential, and wanted to see what would happen if they were put back on the gas. The researchers strongly objected, but were overruled. **

**In preparation for being sealed in the chamber again the subjects were connected to an EEG monitor and had their restraints padded for long term confinement. To everyone's surprise all three stopped struggling the moment it was let slip that they were going back on the gas. It was obvious that at this point all three were putting up a great struggle to stay awake. One of subjects that could speak was humming loudly and continuously; the mute subject was straining his legs against the leather bonds with all his might, first left, then right, then left again for something to focus on. The remaining subject was holding his head off his pillow and blinking rapidly. Having been the first to be wired for EEG most of the researchers were monitoring his brain waves in surprise. They were normal most of the time but sometimes flat lined inexplicably. It looked as if he were repeatedly suffering brain death, before returning to normal. As they focused on paper scrolling out of the brainwave monitor only one nurse saw his eyes slip shut at the same moment his head hit the pillow. His brainwaves immediately changed to that of deep sleep, then flatlined for the last time as his heart simultaneously stopped. **

**The only remaining subject that could speak started screaming to be sealed in now. His brainwaves showed the same flatlines as one who had just died from falling asleep. The commander gave the order to seal the chamber with both subjects inside, as well as 3 researchers. One of the named three immediately drew his gun and shot the commander point blank between the eyes, then turned the gun on the mute subject and blew his brains out as well. **

**He pointed his gun at the remaining subject, still restrained to a bed as the remaining members of the medical and research team fled the room. "I won't be locked in here with these things! Not with you!" he screamed at the man strapped to the table. "WHAT ARE YOU?" he demanded. "I must know!" **

**The subject smiled. **

**"Have you forgotten so easily?" The subject asked. "We are you. We are the madness that lurks within you all, begging to be free at every moment in your deepest animal mind. We are what you hide from in your beds every night. We are what you sedate into silence and paralysis when you go to the nocturnal haven where we cannot tread." **

**The researcher paused. Then aimed at the subject's heart and fired. The EEG flatlined as the subject weakly choked out, "So... nearly... free..."**

**Russia:** There finished, well

**Everyone**: Uhh

**America**: Alright maybe this wasn't such a good idea

**England**: Yea

**(And with that everyone got up and ran away to their tents)**

**Sorry if you don't like this chapter. I know that Russia's story was kinda long. I do not own anything from that story. The story belongs to creepy pasta called 'The Russian Sleep Experiment'. I think the story is excellent but I am a creepy person so you know. Please review if you like this or not and tell me if you want me to stretch this on two more chapters or end it is the next on alright bye.**


End file.
